User talk:Samdo994/Archive 1
Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Samdo994 page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) *'Got business?' You can visit the Trade Market to buy and sell items to other users around the world, or you can visit someone's personal shop and make one yourself! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Followed by 100 zeroes (Talk) 16:00, May 20, 2009 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. if you are rank 9 you can help us to make walktroughts.-- 13:40, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Yah. You could be a quite helpful contributor. To get started, click . Tell me if you have any questions. Happy editing! 20:45, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Gauntlets And Mantles Can u get me some Gauntlets and Mantles Victory Banners?? 19:57, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Gauntlets and Mantles Yeah I do. I just sent you a friend request in MLN. I got 36 Gauntlets and 4 Mantles Victory Banners. Just answer here how many you want and I'll send you those, if I can. I got another friend that maybe need only a few gauntlets, but not now. I'm asking you, do you got any rank 9 items that I could need, like nebular crystals? If so you can send me some. If not you can see if you got any items in your rank that are valuable. As an example a plumbing permit (It is rank 5 but you know what I mean :) ). Samdo994 (talk) 16:29, 7 June 2009 (UTC) P.S.: I am new here so I can't (and don't wish at the moment) to open a new store or something like that. The way you did it is to me the most comfortable way. edits This is not a forum, You don't need put a title that say ( RE: ... ) only put ( : ) and the text you want to put. If you want talk about another thing you can put a new title-- 18:34, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :edits Oh, okay, I didn't know that :) thanks for the info. Am I doing it right now? :no dont put the to only the : like I due,and File:My avatar 5.2009.jpg is going to be deleted after 5 days if you don't use it -- 22:12, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Ah, now I understand, thanks. And you'll may delete that file, I don't need it anymore. Samdo994 (talk) 11:09, 12 June 2009 (UTC) HQ Join The My LEGO Network HQ Today. It just got out of Beta stage. It has over 2,000 posts and 22 Users. Join The MLN HQ Forum Today. 14:59, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Trade ? I've got a nebular crystal in stock if you're interested.-- 21:01, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok, what do you want for it? Clicks or Items?-- 17:32, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :I will take an item/items you think is worth about the same amount. Oh and if you do buy this check out my market and sign your name in the customer box.-- 21:01, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Okay, do you need any specific Items for your Rank? Or do you accept random Items which are only the same worth? :P.S.: I have sent you a friend request to send you the Item/Items. -- 10:33, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :I have given you the nebular crystal. I would like a Totemic turtle or a lion and a totemic rabbit. please If you think this is unreasonable explain why down below.-- 23:52, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Mhm, okay, I can make that. But it'll take me a while. Maybe a week or so. I'll try to be fast. : 12:29, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I just sent you the totemic turtle. The totemic Rabbit is on it's way! -- 13:11, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Oh and would you please put your sig into my Guestlist on my Userpage if you have visited it? Thanks! -- 13:18, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Ok, I have sent you the Rabbit, too. -- 14:42, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Nice doing business with you.-- 03:16, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :No problem. Thanks for the Neb! 13:52, 21 June 2009 (UTC) PRIZE!!! You have won a certificate for one free item from my store. For being one of the five people to buy from my store. Details: Anyone who is on my customer list in the top five/Top 10 is chosen randomly from that group. 2 winners in total. -- 20:37, 21 June 2009 (UTC) copy this certificate to my market for activation. Remember this certificate must be copied from the editing page. as it is not the usual type of certificate .-- 13:13, 22 June 2009 (UTC) So I need to copy the certificate from this page, okay. 14:16, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Grey Bricks Sorry to bother you, but would you mind stopping at my MLN page, Ajr38 , and clicking my mantles transmuting pools? I really need grey bricks. Thanks! 17:24, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Hey, no problem! You know, I got LOADS of Black Bricks and to get to Rank 10 I need to convert them all into Grey Bricks. I'll click on your Transmuting Pools. And btw, I got a Gauntlets Transmuting pool up, if you want to, you can click on it (only if you got some spare clicks left). 10:57, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Oh and would you mind to put your sig into my guestlist on my userpage if you have seen it? Thanks! ::Thank you! I will click your gauntlets pool. All three of my mantles are up again, ready for more bricks! 20:36, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::Also, if you ever get a symbiosis mod, please put me on it. I really need grey lego bricks. If you did that, I could arrange say 20 clicks on your page, per day? 20:39, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::Mhm, I can and will click on your transmuting pools. But I haven't got a Symbiosis Module and it would cost too much to me, because I really need Transparent Lego Bricks. I will click on the Transmuting pools, could you then click on my Lightworm Module instead of my Transmuting pool? Thanks! I don't know if I will build a Symbiosis Module. But ''if I will put you on it. 13:11, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::Sure! 16:00, 27 June 2009 (UTC) congrats :Hey, thanks! This is my first Barnstar. Thank you alot! 16:11, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for clicking my transmuting pools every day! It is much needed. I have been trying to get at least 25 clicks to your lightworm, but the Alpha Store requires lots of my clicks. Thanks again. Also, keep up the good editing and you will get more than 1 Barnstar :) 15:14, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :I should thank you! I always needed someone who needs Grey LEGO Bricks and where I could click on a transmuting pool, doing something good to the owner, too! Oh and I haven't given you the clicks for today. I will now. And I can understand the problem with your alpha store. Take your time, if I click on you Pool I get something too you know. I will get to rank 10 at the lastest in december 2009/ january 2010. Take your time. :) : 15:22, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::I am still thanking you. Just 5 more bricks till I can build my lightworm mod! 15:29, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::Do you need grey bricks for it? I havent got clicks anymore but if I get some I'll click on your Pools. 15:33, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Ya, you need 25 for the thing. A pain! 15:35, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, if I get any clicks I'll spend it on your Pools. 15:36, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::Many thanks. You may find some neb crysals flying your way. Also, you should go on the IRC. I would get you a link, but that would require work :P 15:38, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! A question, what is the IRC? 15:41, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/My_Lego_Network_Wiki:IRC The IRC is basically just a chat place, where all the MLNwiki people talk. 15:43, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thank you. It seems a bit complicated but I'll try to make it. 15:47, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::Click on the second link on the wiki page for it. Then, in the first box, type in your MLNW user name and in the box below type in MLNW. 15:51, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::I got it! Thanks! 16:01, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Very nice blog Great blog!!! -- 16:24, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I am trying to post at least one article per day. 10:39, 5 July 2009 (UTC) 4th of july User:German77/test|samdo994-- 16:26, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Sig in Traffic Can you sig in my Traffic please.-- 15:19, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :No problem, could you explain me what a traffic is though? Thanks! 10:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Traffic Please put you sig in my Traffic -- 00:34, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Please, again, stop advertising your game on the talk pages. 15:20, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Traffic explanation A traffic is basically a contest to see who can get the most signatures the one who wins gets a prize in the end. For more details visit my talk page click on the red traffic word and you will be taken to the traffic formun.-- 16:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the explanation and I have visited the forum. 18:35, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Joke can you right a joke in Type up comedy-- 22:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :No problem. 10:25, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Ha ha thats a funny joke. feel free to add more.-- 18:41, 7 July 2009 (UTC)